I Am Here With You
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Gwendal x Conrad. Conrad fell into a cliff from rescuing Yuuri, and is waiting for someone to save him. Warning: Only a kiss. Oneshot.


Story: I Am Here With You

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Gwendal x Conrad

Ratings: K+ or T

Warnings: Only a kiss

Author's Notes:

Erm, okay. My very first fanfiction. *giggles* I couldn't believe my first story's about Conrad and Gwendal. xD Sorry for my grammar mistakes, if there's any. And please review and give comments. I'll try hard to improve. (:

* Of course, I do not own kyou kara maou, including its characters.

* I used Conrart instead of Conrad when Gwendal's speaking, because Conrart's his original name

* _Italic_ – thoughts

* Heika – Your Majesty

* Mou – something like 'Geez'

**I am here with you.**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeika..! Wheeeeeere are you..? Mou… You're supposed to learn Shin Makoku's legendary, interesting, spectacular………." Gunter's yell could be heard as far as five corridors of the castle.

Meanwhile, in Conrad's room, Yuuri was on the verge of tears. "Conrad, please… Just bring me out this once?" Apparently Yuuri's Puss-In-Boots' eyes are working very well. Conrad gave a sigh. "But I'm following Gwendal out to patrol somewhere near the forest. It's dangerous to bring you---" "You would always protect me right?" Sigh. Puss-In-Boots again.

Conrad smiled. "Fine."

* * *

Yuuri was riding on Ao next to Conrad, with Gwendal leading in front. The dark orange sunset was bright enough to shine as the three person's silhouette reflected beautifully resembling a brilliant painting. "Ah! It's so nice to ride along a mountain once in a while!" Conrad smiled upon Yuuri's words. "Heika, you must not forget that poor Gunter is still in the castle waiting for you to learn the Shin Makoku history." Yuri pouted, "Mou…" Gwendal only response was a grunt.

Gwendal shifted his position uncomfortably. Conrad realized the reason Gwendal being on the alert mode and stopped his horse. "Conrad, what's wrong? Gwendal?"

Gwendal turned to look at Conrad, and received Conrad's slight nod.

"Yuuri, stay close to me."

"Huh?"

With that several men, many actually, around 30 black shadow-like people, human or not, appeared suddenly, almost like magic from the thin air, surrounded them. As fast as lightning Gwendal and Conrad sheathed their swords, ready for any defense. Yuuri clings nearer to Conrad and Gwendal, for he had no weapons available for him.

With a hard tone Gwendal ask, "Who are you? Speak your names."

The tallest man, who seemed to be the leader, smirked the slyest smile, disgusting both Gwendal and Conrad. "Why, I'm here on King Ranjeel the Second's order." He turned to Yuuri. "And I believe you're the legendary Maou." He gave the dirty smirk again, and whispered, "Capture him."

The shadow-like human moved swiftly around them, trapping them like spider webs, unable to identify which one is the real thing. "Damn." Gwendal made the first move to strike their enemies; sword moved beautifully in a fast motion striking down a few enemies at a time.

Meanwhile, Conrad was cornered to one side, with Yuuri behind his back. Conrad clenched his palm tight on his sword, ready to fulfill his job as the Maou's soldier, Yuuri's knight.

Clings of swords could be heard, in one blink of second their enemies doubled its number. If it wasn't Gwendal and Conrad battling, it is definitely a sure win situation for Dai Shimaron's party.

The leader smiled. This is not the end yet; they are not getting off so easily. He looked up onto the higher part on the mountain and gave a hand signal. Like mild rain pouring, arrows, from the above, poured down, as if it is rain. But Gwendal and Conrad was practically doing a good job striking off the arrow.

"Ah~ Shin Makoku warriors." The leader smirked that same smile of his again. Fingers entwisting as if performing some invisible art, but being as alert Conrad, he could see the thin thread-like almost transparent strings forming on Yuuri's waist, which originates from the leader's skillful fingers.

Conrad rushed towards Yuuri, but it was too late. In one swift motion the leader flunged his hands outwards, towards the mountain cliff, bringing Yuuri's slim body together. Yuuri, on normal reaction, yelled as he felt the force and gravitational fall.

"Heika!"

Conrad ran towards Yuuri. Trusting his sword skills, he used his maximum force, gave a hand swing and chopped the thread, separating Yuuri for the leader. With his strong arms, he captured Yuuri's hand, gave a hard pull, resulting in a 180 degree turn, Yuuri now safe on the mountain side, but Conrad falling down the cliff.

"No, Conrad!"

And the worst happened. Conrad, despite just falling to the cliff, he was shot by an arrow, originally aimed to the Maou, on his right shoulder.

Gwendal was stiff and numb to his feet. It was no doubt the worse sight of all, watching his own brother falling off, arrow sticking out of his broad shoulder, he himself unable to catch him, unable to protect him, unable to rescue him.

"Conrart!!!"

This is it. Sparkling blue light enveloped Yuuri Shibuya, or more precisely, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Yuuri sent water dragons towards those Dai Shimaron sluts who indirectly sent his godfather down the cliff.

_How could this be happening? Conrad... Conrad, he… Because of me, he… No..!_

"Noooooo!!" More water dragons went sent out. Yuuri made water, it feels like rain pouring now, replacing the arrows.

Despite the now slippery ground, Gwendal tried his very best to maintain his balance. "Heika, Yuuri, please stop, you would kill them! They're already hurt, some unconscious---"

No use, Yuuri can't hear them.

"Conrad wouldn't want you to do this! Yuuri, please stop and listen to me," pleaded Gwendal.

Upon hearing Conrad's name, Yuuri's emotions started to calm down; blue light slowly lightens, little by little. By the time Yuuri is fully conscious, he was so exhausted that he fell to the ground; this time Conrad is not behind him to catch him, not there to hold him.

"Yuuri." Yuuri looked up to meet Gwendal's blue eyes, "Gwendal, I'm so, so sorry. Conrad, h-he, the cliff-- The arrow---"

"It's not your fault, Yuuri, and I will look for him, this instant. Get back to the castle, and get some help. Tell them the way and show them this cliff. I'm going down there to look for Conrad. Yuuri, I know you are tired, but please get going."

He didn't care. He didn't care if Yuuri's the Maou, or whatsoever. Even if Yuri's the Original King, so what? All he cared now is his little brother. His Conrart. And he is going to save him. His precious brother ain't dying. Conrart is still waiting for him.

"Yes, I'll do it. Wait for me, Gwendal. Believe me."

Yuuri's determined look pierced onto Gwendal's eyes, demanding for trust.

"Thank you, H- Yuuri." With that, Gwendal turned his back to Yuri, and jumped into the same cliff Conrad fell into.

* * *

Conrad tried to open his heavy eyelids. But his blur vision didn't help much anyway. From the sound he could hear he gather some information that he's in the forest, lying on some muddy floor, perhaps, as his back felt damp. He closed his eyes again, trying to focus and clear his mind, wondering how long he has been unconscious like this.

He opened his eyes, this time his vision cleared pretty much, and yes indeed he was in a thick forest. His brain decided it should start working; he tried to remember what brought him there. His eyes widened. _Gwendal and Yuuri…_ It was then he heard heavy footsteps.

He tried sitting up, but _Ouch! That hurts. _He turned his head and saw an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder.

_Damn. How am I going to remove this thing myself, when, for God's sake, my left hand felt so numb and powerless after falling from a place I don't know how high above? _

Being the stubborn man he is, his right hand fished for his sword but all he could feel was the chilly air.

_Great. I don't even have my sword with me. _

All of a sudden the heavy bush in front of him separated, and of course, by natural instinct his hand grabbed for anything he could feel around him for weapon to defense himself, and that earned him more blood gushing out of his shoulder.

"Conrart! Thank God I've found you, and don't you dare move! Can't you see you're hurt?" Conrad looked up, just to see his older brother looking at him, eyes full of concern.

He smiled. "Gwendal."

Gwendal gave a grunt, and bent down to look at Conrad's condition. Besides the wound on his shoulder, Conrad had many scratches on his body, his ankle probably twisted, the reddish lump on his ankle was slowly showing its presence, but Conrad doesn't seem to realize.

Probably the pain on the shoulder was too much for him.

Gwendal felt a pang of guilt building inside him. He hadn't been able to protect his brother.

"Gwendal?"

Clearing his mind, Gwendal extended both his hands, carrying Conrad bridal style in his strong arms. Conrad whimpered in pain. "I'll settle you down in a cleaner place, and then I'll remove that—horrible arrow."

Nevertheless, Conrad felt really glad to have Gwendal and Wolfram as siblings. Gwendal was always protecting him, indirectly, just like when Conrad lost not only his father, but Wolfram too; Gwendal was there to comfort him, not minding at all that he's the 'filthy half-breed'. And Wolfram… Although always calling him 'Weller-kyou, but he knows deep in his heart Wolfram truly cared for him.

Conrad's mind cleared from his memories when Gwendal placed him down on a drier surface. "Hold on." Gwendal found a dry coconut shell and he went to the nearest river to fill it with water.

Gwendal helped Conrad to sit up, "Hey, Conrart," he said, in such a gentle manner, "Drink this." Conrad smiled and took a sip of the drink. It felt so nice when Gwendal was feeding him. He felt so cold from the blood lost, but yet so warm around Gwendal.

Gwendal then slowly stripped him, revealing his muscular upper torso. Gwendal's heart tightened when he saw the arrow penetrated deep into Conrad's flesh.

"Conrart, I'm going to remove this arrow." Conrad flinched when he heard Gwendal said that. "This is going to hurt," Gwendal added, "but trust me."

Conrad said no word, he just closed his eyes. Yes, he needs to trust his brother. Gwendal moved his hands, one holding tightly on the arrow, another one pressing on Conrad to avoid sudden movement. With one deep breath, he calmed himself down, he pulled the arrow out of Conrad confidently, until he heard Conrad's terrible scream and realized his shirt are covered in Conrad's blood.

* * *

It felt so terrible. It was so painful that he felt it was ripping him apart. He could feel his own tears, the pain, and no more. But he was sure he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes, and what a lovely sight.

Gwendal was burning something, fish probably, on top of the fire burning on the woods. No wonder he felt warm. He was lying down on thick leaves as bed. No wonder he felt comfortable. His wound was wrapped with white fabric, he was sure it was part of Gwendal's shirt. No wonder he felt touched. He was wearing Gwendal's green cloak. No wonder… Gwendal was shirtless.

"Gwendal."

He attempted to walk towards his brother but was stopped by Gwendal. "No, you stay there," he said sternly, "I'm coming to you." He settled himself next to Conrad.

Conrad decided to start the conversation, "Gwendal, you cloak—"

"It's alright, I'm not cold."

Conrad gave Gwendal one of his usual smiles. "Thank you. I'm feeling better now."

"How could you be so careless, sending yourself down the cliff like that?"

"It's my duty to protect His Majes—"

"But you have to know it's my duty to protect you!"

Conrad stared. Did he hear it wrong? Then he chuckled. "Thank you, Gwendal. And I'm sorry to worry you altogether."

But Gwendal's face remained expressionless, the grumpiness still there, and Conrad came up with a mischievous idea. "But Gwendal, I still feel a painful sting on my shoulder." He added, "how about, giving me a 'kiss-and-make-it-better', what do you think?"

"WHAT?!"

Gwendal's expression didn't change much, but his face colour turned slight pink.

"Hahaha, Gwendal, just joking. It's just interesting to see you blush."

Conrad turned his head, wanted to lie down, but just then Gwendal lifted Conrad's chin slightly, turning Conrad to him. Gwendal lowered his head, and kissed Conrad lightly on his lips. It was just a chaste kiss, but yet when were apart they could still taste each other.

Conrad was surprised, really surprised by Gwendal's act. And than he burst out laughing. "Gwendal, when I said 'kiss-it-better', I mean on my wounded shoulder. I didn't mean to ask you to give me a kiss on… my lips."

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched wildly, yes, he was trying to control himself. _O-On the shoulder, n-not l-l-lips?! _If Conrad wasn't his brother, Gwendal would have killed him. He proceeded to move away, but then he felt Conrad's hand on his arm.

"Gwendal, please don't leave me. I'm cold."

Gwendal turned to look at Conrad. He sat behind Conrad and pulled Conrad into a tight embrace. "It's alright, Conrad. Yuuri went back to the castle seeking for help. The assassins will be captured soon enough and of course, we will go home together."

But it didn't matter much to Conrad, whether he could be at home, sleeping on his comfortable bed or whatever, because right now, he was lying on Gwendal's strong chest, embraced by Gwendal's strong arms. He felt really safe and warm, and not long after Conrad drifted into a deep deep sleep, a smile carved on both Gwendal and Conrad's face, under the beautiful sliver moonlight.

**The End **

A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad. Not too draggy..? Not perfect English..? Read and Review, please.. (: I accept criticism. But erm, not too harsh..? (:


End file.
